Su Sí y No
by Once L
Summary: Tala se confesó: "Me gustas, Kai. Ven conmigo". Pero él, ¿qué le respondería? - .Shonen Ai. Tala/Kai.


**† ****SU "SÍ" Y**** "NO" †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Crack & Roll.**  
**

**Reto:** Encrucijada.

**Titulo: **Su _"Sí" _y _"No"_.

**Fandom: **BeyBlade.

**Pairing:** Tala Ivanov/Kai Hiwatari.

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post serie, leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen:** Tala se confesó:_ "Me gustas, Kai. Ven conmigo"_. Pero él, ¿qué le respondería?

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**01/07/10**

De pronto sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar, el cuerpo le pesó demasiado, y su ritmo cardiaco se hacía cada vez más lento. Todo eso, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su rostro se iba tornando por momentos de carmín, y es que la situación de por sí ya era embarazosa.

¿Qué es lo que le había dicho, Tala?

Mejor pregunta, ¿por qué diablos había ido a aquella colina y tratado de entablar conversación con el ruso cuando le vio?

- ¿Qué?

Aquel llamado atrajo su atención, haciendo que se centrara de nuevo en Ivanov. El ruso seguía sentado sobre el césped, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta, Kai? ¡Pero sí todo el mundo se dio cuenta! –exclamó con tanta obviedad, porque así lo era.- ¡Si hasta Ming-Ming iba a escribir un hit!

- Pues...

Kai no sabía qué decir. De estar hablando sobre si era verdad o no que Tala iba a regresar a Rusia:

_"El vuelo sale está noche". _

_"¿De verdad? ¿Y estás seguro que no caerás en coma a mitad del camino?"._

La conversación de pronto se había tornado hacia aquella repentina y desconcertante confesión:

_"Me gustas, Kai. Ven conmigo." _

_"¿Q-qué?"_

Y ahí fue cuando Kai Hiwatari sintió que algo le iba a dar.

¿Por qué cómo estaba eso? ¿Tala le había dicho que él le gustaba? ¿Una broma, cierto?

_Jaja._

El ruso-japonés sintió la necesidad de reírse ante aquel buen chiste. De hecho lo hizo, pero la expresión del ruso, inmutable por el momento, no cambió ni siquiera a una sonrisa arrogante.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

Sus palabras sobre _¿que si no se había dado cuenta? Que todos lo sabían_, (menos él por lo que veía) y lo de _Ming-Ming_, eso sí que era un insulto; tan vergonzoso, tan humillante.

¿Cómo era posible que él precisamente, no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

De acuerdo, admitía que Tala podía ser demasiado _curioso _con _todo _lo que hacía. Eso incluía, _por qué_ lo hacía. _Cómo_ lo hacía. Y _para qué_ lo hacía. Pero él creía que era porque era el capitán de los Blitzkreig Boys y tenía que estar al pendiente de que, especialmente él, cumpliera con los lineamientos que tenía establecidos, y no le fallara al equipo de ninguna forma.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que _no _era por _eso_, sino por otra... _razón _en particular.

Por un momento quiso preguntarle _desde cuándo._ ¿Desde cuándo es que le gustaba? Pero al final no se atrevió. Podría ser demasiada información para él, y no quería un dolor de cabeza más intenso.

Un efímero recuerdo cruzó por su mente: y pensar que compartieron la misma recamara en cada hotel mientras duró el tercer campeonato mundial.

- Entonces ¿qué, Kai?

De nueva cuenta, sus palabras lo trajeron a la realidad. Con la leve diferencia de que esta vez, se encontró con que Tala se había puesto de pie, estando tan cerca que su mano le acarició sin mucha dificultad su mejilla. El gesto lo desubicó un poco.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo o... no?

¡Y en qué tono, por Dios! Aquella _mirada _con ése _tono_, le nublaron por completo la razón.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

_"No"_ había sido su respuesta.

Una respuesta que había salido de su boca tan pronto como se aterró. La mano que Ivanov tenía en su mejilla permaneció algunos segundos más ahí, pero perdió el calor con el que le tocaba.

- ¿T-tala?

Susurró por lo bajo, mirando de vez en cuando al ruso. Éste no se movía, no decía nada pero tampoco se alejaba.

- No, está... bien.

El bicolor sabía que _no _estaba _bien_, en especial cuando Ivanov se alejó unos pasos y le dio la espalda. Su cabeza gacha y su cuerpo tensó se lo confirmaron.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él en una situación así? Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho que no, la respuesta había salido por sí sola.

- Escucha, yo...

Pero el oji violeta no quería escuchar nada más.

- Tengo que irme ahora, Kai. –dijo inmutable.- Nos veremos luego.

Por lo bajo, sin girarse, y marchándose lo más pronto que pudo. El ruso-japonés se quedó en su puesto, viendo como se iba y con la sensación de que tuvo que explicarse.

Mes y medio después, cuando se volvieron a ver, supo desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron que las cosas ya no iban a hacer como antes. Y es que Tala o una de dos, o le rehuía, o le ignoraba olímpicamente cuando era inevitable estar en el mismo lugar.

Y desde que éste se le había declarado, pensaba y veía al ruso con otros ojos. Claro que no sabía si aquello era bueno o no, tampoco hizo el intento de indagar ahora que el pelirrojo no quería saber nada de él.

Aún así, hizo un último intento.

- Tala... –le abordó cuando el ruso se servía un poco de ponche en la mesa, hablándole por lo bajo para que sólo él le pudiera escuchar.- Necesitamos hablar.

- Lo siento, Hiwatari. -respuesta directa, y fría además.- Pero yo no tengo _nada _que hablar contigo. Si me disculpas...

- ¡No! –le retuvo con fuerza del brazo, bajando de inmediato su tono de voz.- Estoy harto de esto... arreglemos las cosas de una vez.

- ¿Arreglar? –el pelirrojo alzó confundido una ceja, conteniendo sus ganas de reírse.- No hay nada que arreglar, _Kai_. Tú y yo no teníamos nada antes del torneo, ¿lo recuerdas? No éramos, y nunca seremos amigos... si es eso a lo que querías llegar.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se soltó de su agarre, pasando a su lado y deteniéndose tras él.

- He superado _eso_... ¿lo harás tú también?

Los ojos del dueño de Dranzer se abrieron por algunos segundos más de lo normal. Entonces eso era... Ivanov ya lo había superado y él seguía quebrándose la cabeza.

- Adiós entonces, Ivanov.

Fue el leve murmullo que le dijo, tomando la dirección opuesta que el pelirrojo. Por lo que a él respectaba, el asunto estaba zanjado también de su parte.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

- ¿Estás... loco?

Articuló segundos después, alzando su vista para verle porque aún no se lo creía.

- Por supuesto que no. –sonrió altanero el otro, entrecerrando confiado sus ojos.- ¿Tan difícil es de creer que me gustas?

- Sí, no... es decir... –masculló Kai, sin saber qué decir.

Aunque ninguna palabra salió después de su boca. Suficiente impotencia sentía al ver tan divertido y alegre a Ivanov, que le enervaba los nervios.

¿Podía existir alguien tan odioso como el pelirrojo? Él creía que no.

- Escucha, Kai... no moriré si dices que no. El mundo no se acaba con un "No" tuyo. –el bicolor se sintió un poco mejor con esas palabras.- Sólo puede que te odiara. Que no quisiera verte nunca más y... ¡ah!, dato importante. –mencionó al recordarlo.- No me llames ni me busques después, ¿de acuerdo?

Genial, como si la presión no fuera más que suficiente.

- Y entonces... –retomó de nuevo el ruso.- ¿ya tienes una respuesta?

Invadiendo su espacio personal apropósito y haciendo alarde de su sonrisa arrogante.

- Significa eso que... ¿tengo que empacar todas mis cosas hoy mismo?

Bajito y desviando su mirada porque no quería sentirse tan avergonzado como ya lo estaba, tampoco quería que el ruso viera el leve sonrojo que cubría su rostro y se burlara más de él. ¡Vamos!, que era Kai Hiwatari y no... ¡Hilary, por Dios!

- ¿Eso es un _Sí_?

Tala, tratando de encontrar su mirada y él otro renuente a hacerlo.

- Un _quizá_... ¡Pero sigue fastidiando idiota, y me quedo mejor a hacerle compañía al Señor Dickenson! –le advirtió enojado, recuperando su porte de Hiwatari.

- De acuerdo... –el otro alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, sonriendo de medio lado.- Kai...

El aludido volteó a verle, dándose cuenta del extraño semblante que tenía el pelirrojo.

- Debes saber que... ya no puedes cambiar de opinión. Mucho menos, cuando estemos en la abadía y yo... -dejó sus palabras a medias, acercándose para besar el cuello del bicolor.

- ¿Tú qué?

Quiso saber, agradeciendo mentalmente porque su voz no se le quebrara ante esos besos que el otro le daba.

- Cuando tú y yo... lo... _hagamos_.

Aquel siseo sobre su oreja le hizo estremecerse, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

- Y es que no sabes cuanto tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme encima de ti todas las noches durante el campeonato mundial. Claro que ni te imaginas... –el más alto pasó su mano por su cuello, abrazándolo de manera posesiva.- Pues lo único en lo que tú pensabas, era en cómo y cuándo vencerías a Tyson.

- E-eso no es... –quiso negarlo, pero Tala no le dio la oportunidad.

- Descuida, Kai... me conformo con saber que ahora eres mío, ¿cierto?

Una de sus tantas sonrisas arrogantes hizo su aparición, haciendo que el oji violeta suspirara cansado.

- Eso dices tú, idiota.

- ¿Ves? Eres mío y de nadie más.

Alejó un poco al ruso-japonés, lo suficiente para poder tomarlo de su bufanda blanca y jalarlo con fuerza hacia sí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un beso en la boca, apartándose como si nada mientras él otro le veía confundido.

- Vamos... –le dijo con arrogancia.- Aún tenemos que recoger todas tus cosas y... de paso, avisarle a los demás porque regresas a Rusia con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? -protestó el otro ante sus palabras.- ¿No planeas decirles que... nosotros dos...?

- ¿No quieres que se los confirme? –comentó, volviendo a sonreír de medio lado.- Algunos estarán felices por ello, otros... no tanto.

E inició su descenso de aquella colina, siendo seguido por un nervioso y renuente Hiwatari.

- ¡Tala, espera! ¡No te atrevas a...!

- ¡Ya lo saben! ¿Lo recuerdas? –se giró para verle, haciendo que _su _ruso-japonésse parara en seco.- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que me gustas, Kai!

El aludido se sintió incomodo, desviando su mirada y aparentando que aquello no le afectaba. Aun cuando era lo contrario, y sentía su cuerpo temblar como gelatina, su corazón latiendo de prisa, y ese estúpido leve sonrojo que no parecía querer dejarlo ni un segundo.

Pero ya se vengaría del ruso cuando estuvieran a solas y entre cuatro paredes. Le cobraría todas y cada una de esas tonterías que salían tan fácilmente de su boca y lograban turbarlo de aquella forma. Por ahora se preguntaba, ¿cómo diablos le hacía Tala para ponerlo en aquella maldita encrucijada?

Quizá algún día, lo descubriría.

**Fin.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
